Mad World
by FacelessNightmare
Summary: "He couldn't protect him, even today of all days. He had only just come back, they had only just had hot chocolate that hour, they had only just been reunited." Songfic


_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

Disgusting. The pungent smell was absolutely disgusting. The overpowering odor of icy blood assulted his senses in an overwhelming crusade of stench, and a biting metalic taste that went both ways from his mouth. He couldn't tell if he was swallowing or coughing up the blood any more; both perhaps. He laughed. Rough, corse, sick. Defently not how he used to laugh. Defently not the kind of laugh that sweet boy always made burst from his chest. Ah, now he couldn't see. He never thought he could hate blood so much. Oh well, there was nothing seperating his from every one else's any ways.

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

He couldn't see, but he could still hear and feel; enough so to navigate his way to a certain boy nearby. That hair, no hair could ever be that soft other than one person's, and he knew that without the use of his eyes. He was still warm. Sion was still warm. So warm. He curled up next to the warm body, hugging the soon to be cold person so close to his chest he feared he might crack a rib. He couldn't protect him, even today of all days. He had only just come back, they had only just had hot chocolate that hour, they had only just been reunited. He tasted something salty on his lips in contrast to the metal, yet still just as warm. Water? Almost. Tears. They tasted sweet compared to the blood, almost as sweet as the smell of Sion's hair. Sion still felt and smelt the same, despite the blood. Despite the shrapnal. Despite the destruction. Despite being gone.

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

Now he was grateful he'd literally been blinded by blood; it would kill him before death to look into those empty, lifeless red eyes. But God, could he ever remember those eyes. He remembered them when Sion was happy, when he was mad, when they were drowning in tears shed for others. He regretted not looking into those eyes more often. Brown or red, he didn't care, they were beautiful. Now they were dead. Sion was dead. He was dead. At least, he felt like he should have been. It was only a matter of time until the giant gash that sliced into his stomache would bleed him to his death. Death. Death. Death... no. It wasn't death. It would be a beautiful dream because maybe, just maybe, heaven would forgive him and let him spend eternity with Sion. Sion. Heaven. Dream. ...Perfect.

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very _

The smells and tastes were dissolving into oblivion now. Except for Sion. His Sion. His Sion still smelt like a spring morning and cherry pie. He laughed again. Still dry, sad, but closer to how it used to sound. Even when he was gone, this lifeless boy could make him laugh like everything was okay. Kiss him. That's what he had to do. He had to kiss him before those pale lips started to taste like death. How very... Romeo and Juliet-like that was. But still, they were so sweet... so warm... as if his heart was still beating. Damn it Sion. Naive to the effects of death. Oblivious as ever even when he wasn't actually there anymore.

_Mad world, mad world_

He held him. Just a little longer. He wanted to be with him just a little longer. This was the worst Hell he'd been through yet, but still so close to heaven that he could almost seen those shining gates with his blind eyes. All around them was destruction, death, pain, cries pleading for help; a dusty reminant of the coffee shop they had been sitting in right before the bomb went off. The other numbered cities must have been insane to destroy what was already so close to being gone. But none of that mattered so long as he'd die with Sion in his arms.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

What day was it? Oh, right. Sion's birthday. He'd come back on their anniversary. Four years of waiting, on his birthday. His angel's birthday. It was going to be a happy day. He was going to stay this time. He was still staying, just not in the way either of them had hoped. He couldn't hear very well, not that it mattered. He'd never hear Sion ask another stupid question or say things only lovers say. Then again, he would hear it again. In a life after death where they would talk and see and smell and taste and touch and never have empty bellies again. But only a few more minutes. He wanted to stay alive for a few more minutes before passing on to that perfect life.

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

Who was colder now? Probably him; Sion felt like a heater in contrast to his icy fingers. Touch. Touch his hair. Yes. He could still feel. Feel that unnamable softness as his fingers shakily combed through white locks. It was like those nights back in their little corner of the world, when the winter air nipped at their toes and fingers. He had held Sion like this when the boy was sleeping, greedily absorbing his warmth. The same warmth he had now. Strange. It was so natural, like smoking; he just couldn't kick the habit of taking every thing from Sion. Not that either of them ever minded. It was nice. Was nice. Was.

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

He couldn't feel his feet, his legs, his body. But his hands still felt. Still felt that soft hair, that blemishless face, that blue sweater. He'd kept the sweater. And now that heirloom of their days together was stained with blood and dirt, at least it felt like that. That's right, he had to keep that; feeling. Both touch and emotion. When he finally let go of this life, he wanted to feel the warmth radiating off of Sion and feel the love he'd only come to accept that very morning when he'd appeared on the cement steps leading up to the boy's dark front door. Besides, all his other senses were gone now.

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very _

Cold. Sion was getting cold. No. He had to pretend it was only a breeze making them chill. He held the other's hand and smiled. Remember. Remember those days of happiness that were so far yet so close. Remember. Remember. Remember. He sighed, breathing shallowing to shaky gasps as he played mini tapes of ever happy moments with Sion in his head. He was ready now. He was ready to let go and join him on the other side. Join his love in an eternity of days like those that flitted through his brain. He had to be going to heaven; no angel would have let him remember these things if he wasn't. Just let go. Let out one last breath. Yes... Fade... Fade away... One... T..wo... The last thing he saw before the end was Sion's smiling face and open arms in his mind's eye; Sion was waiting, and this time, it was only for a second.

_Mad world ... mad world_

_Enlarging your world_

_Mad world _

**A/N:  
>Here, have a tissue; we don't want you to water-log your computer with all that crying, now do we? lol. So yes, a songfic because every one just loves those. Mad World by Gary Jules. Go listen to it, I think it goes very well with this fic! Please review~<strong>


End file.
